Zwolnienie
by Ichi-chan11
Summary: RoyAi. Dowiedzcie się jak stres i załamanie mogą zmienić człowieka.


Historia przestrzega przed wypowiadaniem słów które potem mogą zranić także nas

Historia przestrzega przed wypowiadaniem słów które potem mogą zranić także nas.

Characters: Hiromu Arakowa

Story: MY

- Zwalniam cię! – wykrzyczał wysoki brunet do stojącej naprzeciwko blondynki.

-Słu, słucham?! – zapytała z niedowierzaniem

- Co to słyszałaś. Zwalniam cię ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Co do pieniędzy nie martw dostaniesz pocztą. A teraz wyjdź. – kobieta z niedowierzaniem malującym sięna twarzy bez słowa opuściła pomieszczenie. Mężczyzna zaś usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jeśli rozejrzałby się teraz po gabinecie zauważyłby cztery osoby osoby, jedna bardziej zdziwiona od drugiej.

- Roy? – zaczął niepewnie Hughes – czy ty wiesz co przed chwilą zrobiłeś?

- Zamknij się Maes.

-Ale…

- Powiedziałem, że masz się zamknąć!! – wykrzyczał brunet.

-Jak chcesz Roy. Przyjdziemy później. – powiedział Hughes i wyszedł z pomieszczenia wyciągając ze sobą zszokowanych mężczyzn. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, młody pułkownik powiedział do siebie:

- Co ja do cholery najlepszego zrobiłem? Ale przecież jej się należało, chociaż tylko troszczyła się o moje obowiązki.

Takie rozmowy prowadził ze sobą. A co wydarzyło się jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej?

Drzwi otworzyły się i weszła przez nie wysoka i dość ładna kobieta gdy tylko spojrzała w kierunku biurka swojego przełożonego pomyślała że krew ją zaleje. Otóż wcześniej wymieniony mężczyzna zamiast wypełniać bardzo ważne dokumenty, których na jego biurku leżał cały stos, ten gadał w najlepsze przez telefon. Po jego głosie poznać można było, że gada z kobietą.

- Kociaczku, już nie mogę się doczekać możesz mi wierzyć. Ten wieczór będzie wyjątkowy dla nas obojga. Hihi, masz sprośne myśli… ja tak nie powiedziałem… - i tak dalej od jego głosu wszystkim obecnym w pokoju zrobiło się niedobrze. A obecni w pokoju byli Fuery, Breda i Falman. Kobieta podeszła do biurka pułkownika i rzuciła na nie stos dokumentów. Ten nawet na nią nie spojrzał co wpieniło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy podeszła do swojego miejsca pracy drzwi otworzyły się zamaszyście i wszedł wesoły od ucha do ucha Maes Hughes.

-Witam. O Roy znowu się z kimś umawia? On nigdy nie próżnuje - powiedział do kobiety bo ta jako jedyna kontaktowała.

- Nie powiedziałabym. Cały czas to robi. Nic tylko randkuje, a papiery wypełniam ja. Oczywiście to on wzbija się coraz wyżej gdy ja nie mam możliwości! – powiedziała dobitnie i wstała. W ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy mustangu wyrwała mu z reki słuchawkę i powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem:

-…Przepraszam, że przerywam tę jakże interesującą rozmowę, jednak pan pułkownik ma dużo obowiązków, zapewniam panią, że oddzwoni… - odłożyła telefon i szybko wróciła na swoje miejsce odprowadzana przerażonymi spojrzeniami podwładnych Mustanga i jego samego tyle, że jego spojrzenie zmieniało się ze zszokowanego na wściekłe. Wstał i podszedł do kobiety. Stanął przy jej biurku i starając się uspokoić zapyta

- Co to do jasnej cholery było poruczniku?

- Przypominam – zaczęła - że jest pan w pracy pułkowniku i …

- Może i jestem w pracy, ale tobie nic do tego co w tym czasie robie!! – krzyknął.

- Jako pańska adiutantka mam obowiązek DOPILNOWAĆ żeby PAN wywiązał się z pańskiego zakresu pracy. – powiedziała całkiem spokojnie.

- A od czego mam was?! Jak ja czegoś nie zrobię to wy to zrobicie, takie jest prawo natury! Silniejszy zjada słabszego, a w tym wypadku osoba na wyższym stanowisku patrz JA, wydaje polecenia tym na niższym patrz TY!!

- Nie rozumiem pańskiego zdenerwowania, pułkowniku – mówiła cały czas spokojnie, mimo że miała ochotę go postrzelić. Cały czas patrzyła mu w oczy co doprowadzało go do totalnej gorączki, bo przecież ona się go wcale nie boi!!

- Nie rozumiesz, do cholery a co tu jest do rozumienia?! Przez ciebie straciłem kobietę!!- Tego było za wiele przecież nic takiego nie zrobiła żeby ją posądzał o takie rzeczy. Wstała z krzesła i teraz na patrzyła mu w oczy z jeszcze mniejszej odległości, obeszła biurko i stanęła przy drzwiach.

- Mało prawdopodobne – warknęła – chociaż może to i dobrze, bo dla pana, kobiety są tylko zabawkami, które można porzucić gdy się znudzą! – teraz to ona krzyczała zawsze chciała mu to powiedzieć, ale nigdy nie starczyło jej odwagi.

- Jesteś tylko porucznikiem nie masz prawa tak się do mnie zwracać, za to mogę…

- Co pan takiego może?! Nie boje się pana! – przerwała mu

- Zwalniam cię… - resztę już znacie.

To pierwsza część mojego opka…


End file.
